


Character Creation

by KitDeKat



Category: Character Creation - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitDeKat/pseuds/KitDeKat
Summary: This is just a little piece about Character Creation, my process, and the base map, profile I like to use.questions welcome.





	Character Creation

I start with your basic character map.   
Name:   
Race :   
Gender:   
Place of Origin :   
Location :   
Hair Color :   
Eye color:   
Profession :   
  
Description  
  
  
skills:  


Appearance:   
Skills:   
Light Back Story:   
  
here's a bit more of a fleshed out kind of character map   
  
Name:   
Date of Birth:   
Age:  
Race:   
Gender:   
Height :   
Weight :   
Eye color :   
hair color:   
  
Appearance:   
  
Clothing Style:   
  
Markings/Tattoos :   
  
Personality and traits:   
  
Training, education and skills:  


Any other little bits of important history: 

~~~~~~~  
https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/

this site has helped me a few times in the past with names for places and what not, then there's the good old name generators. There's a lot of online things one can find. Inspiration.. etc. 

So lets get down to it. I always have my base line set up on my page as I am going in to write someone, or revamp anyone. I always haven their character key at hand so I can go back to it for any little details that may be important to their history. 

Sometimes little pieces of history come as the story is being told, like with the flash backs for Liam, Fin or some of the others. Sometimes little bits fall in place as I am beginning to write. 

I may look for some inspiration on how this new person looks. You can turn to google, or in my case I go to Pinterest. You can find things you like that make you think of their style or even someone be it a fantasy drawing or real person who fits them enough. ( Like I did with Shea, Hera , Lola and Jade. And even Ravenna , from her original ) 

you may find things like a look or outfit or piece of clothing that fits them. 

But usually when I am making someone new. I sit down and think of the name.

Then you have to think about who he/she is. Is he/she tall or short ?

What color is his /her hair, is it long or short. Eye color ( as a visual person I think about everything the depth of the color of the hair, eyes, even skin tone)   
Is he/she tan? Body type, fit ? muscular ? I try to see this person. Image him or her in my mind. 

Clothing style. color, function or fashion or a bit of both. Weapons choices. Training, schooling, other skills. 

Then you think of his/her past. Where did he grow up? Like many rp characters and many comic characters many characters have lost one or both parents and few have living siblings. But there are exceptions to every rule. 

he/she could not know where his home really lies ,only that it was lost to him/her at some young age. 

He/she could hail from anywhere you want him to.

His/her history is up to you. Parent living or dead, or one living one dead. Siblings? Training , education, etc etc. What his/her life was like as a child. 

I think of their lives, hard or easy. the trials they faced, the things they had seen and done. what they needed to do to survive perhaps. Or what drove them to a choice. 

here's an example. Though Hera joined the The Haloisi Akh'Velahr because her family needed the money. If they had been more assassins of honor and hadn't killed her family she would have turned out very different. Also if she hadn't had such a warm upbringing, she likely would have been much darker. Its all a matter of what little things tip the tide.

I also think of their voice. Do they have an accent? what is their voice like? is it breathy, low, flat, thick. etc etc. like Heras voice has some of that fire she has, its got some heat to it, some depth. Jades voice is flirty and sexy. Sheas voice is wise, and airy. 

) You think about how they walk, how they would react to different things. Are they the angry type? More sensitive. Most I have come to find have levels. Like real people.

You have to think of them as real. That can help. 

how would they enter a room, what's their walk like? do they enter a room or do they ENTER a room. 

you think of little quirks too, you build off of them. 

Sometimes their history falls in place as you go. 

I think about food sometimes when I create someone, what they might enjoy to eat, what flavors.

I recommend that link I sent and also highly recommend Pinterest. ( I have four full boards for my characters. Hera, Jade,Lola and Shea, with boards in the boards for the guys. Liam, Fin, Wayde and Owen. )

We have a name though and that alone can be enough to start. 

Scene ideas are already in my head, little bits and pieces. And I cant wait to begin. But You start on creation, history, back story. I don't want to jump the gun and start writing anything. 

For many of my characters I've made maps, hand drawn or comp or both, for many I've designed their weapons, drawn them myself. For many their places or birth or origin make them who they are. 

Once I have a general picture of this person I've made in mind. I try to really think of them, every character has some part of the creator, that cant seem to be helped. but you can see what's different what they would do that you'd never do, how they are the same and how they are different. 

sometimes you give them a situation to deal with. and you see how you write it. and that can be telling of who you want them to be.   
do they break up the bar fight? do they join it? do they look at it and say fuck that shit? Do they care one way or another.   
why do they get out of bed every day? what drives them?   
all those things. 

1\. Name, including first, middle, last, and nick names? ( we know his name, but a lot can be in a name... origin stories and what not)

2\. Sex? Birthday (month/day/year) and birthplace? ( I like knowing more now when they were born, sometimes their sign can play in to their personality... if someones a leo they may have more fire in them than say an Aquarius . )

3\. Address, including street, town, state, country, and how to find the house? ( this one can be iffy, but the town, or place of origin works here, you can get really in to it, or be simple about it. ) 

4\. What does the house look like? How is it decorated? ( again back to my where they live or stay can play in to them. I've made many places over the years, rooms, houses, etc etc... it can be fun to think of how this person lives..)

5\. Hair color? Eye color? Height, weight, and measurements (body type)? ( all tis is kind of key. )

6\. Voice quality, style of speech, favorite expressions? ( again I think on this a lot, sometimes I really can just hear their voice, like for hera or jade, and when it came to Liam, I knew what his voice would be like from the moment I wrote his first line of dialoged )

7\. Distinguishing characteristics or gestures (bites nails, limps...)? ( this can be fun, it goes with my how do they walk kind of thing. scars and tattoos are in this lot too.)

8\. Style of dress? Favorite clothes? ( clothes can make the man, or woman...)

9\. Educational background? Worst and best subjects? Favorite subject? ( this goes with the whole training aspect, but a few of the characters have schooling and such, not traditional mind you but still) 

10\. Employment history? ( this goes with their profession, if someone was a blacksmith or even a smiths helper they would be far different from someone who ran a bakery or general store) 

11\. Career goals? 

12\. Are parents living? If no, when did they die and how? ( again back to that, these little things can make a difference. if they saw their parents killed, if they died suddenly, if they never really knew who their parents were and grew up on the road with strangers.. )

13\. If yes, what are their backgrounds and careers? ( sometimes who and what their parents did makes a difference, for shea her father was a king, so that made a huge difference to her, for hera her father was a merchant and fisherman... )

14\. Who are the other important family members (siblings, care givers....)? ( again do they have anyone close, a sibling, someone whos like a sibling, someone they consider family...)

15\. How does the character get along with the family? ( this can be used or not, for me I used this only for short bits during times that family was either alive or around...)

16\. General health? 

17\. Personality type? Mental state? Basic nature? ( this can be used , as I said are they the angry type, easy going, do they have issues...lol)

18\. Temperament? Emotional state? ( same as above , basically) 

19\. Handicaps, fears, inhibitions? ( knowing this helps. what wouldn't they do, what would they do, how much would it take for them to do that thing they said they would never do. What dot hey fear, what things keep them at a disadvantage, even the immortals in my merry band have things they fear and handicaps)

20\. What does the character like to play? ( cards, dice, drinking games, other things.)

21\. What does the character like to read? Do they read whole book or skip around? ( well read or not a reader, someone youd find in a library or someone youd find at a bar...) 

22\. Where do they go on vacation? ( everyone needs one of those places theyd go.)

23\. Favorite place? Hideouts? ( every good guy or bad guy needs a hide out can be where he stays or not...)

24\. What do they do after work/school and on Saturday? ( this can be used, like in general, what do they do when they aren't working, or when they are just hanging out alone or with friends.)

25\. What is one thing they really like? ( I mean everyone has that one things they couldn't be with out for long. sometimes its a person, sometimes its a place, other times its chocolate or sex) 

26\. What section of the newspaper do they read first? 

27\. Have they ever had any pets? Explain. ( many characters don't have pets, but maybe they own a horse, or are good with animals...)

28\. What makes the character laugh? ( not just full out laugh for funny, but think about those fake laughs, those sarcastic laughs too) 

29\. Who are the people who help the character? Who are their friends? Why? ( do they have a mix of friends like many of our characters or do they tend to fall in with one group) 

30\. Who are the people who get in the character's way? What are the relationships with these people? ( this adds tension sometimes an ally can be someone in the way, or even a friend, doesn't just have to be the enemy) 

31\. What is important to the character? Ambitions? Dreams? Why? ( there's always something, someone important, living or dead...) 

32\. What kinds of things bother the character? Pet peeves? ( do they hate people who smoke, or assholes... etc)

33\. Hoe does the character perceive life? ( I don't think ive used this one, glass half full, or full, or the type to just drink the fucking water..)

34\. Hoe does the character perceive himself? ( can use this, does he see him self as the good guy, the bad guy, or does he not really care)

35\. Who are the characters heroes? Who do they look up to? ( and who he looks down on too)

36\. Does the character have any romantic interests? Sexual experience? ( I mean the last part is a if ya want to, most of my characters have some sort of torrid past, or some romantic history. )

37\. What kind of car do they drive or would like to drive? ( this doesn't work for us, as its too modern. )

38\. How is the character seen by others? ( good guy, bad guy, black hat, white hat, gray hat)

39\. What makes this character different from anyone else? (this could be skills, or weapon choices, or something physical... or something personal. example : heras facial tattoo.. ) 

40\. Will readers like or dislike the character? Will they remember the character? ( this is more for book writing... but you can think about if hes likeable or not )

41\. What is the character proud of? ( something he does, did, past things, present things) 

42\. What is the character embarrassed about? 9 everyone has something, some of us more than one)

43\. What was the characters biggest thrill? ( I like this one, do they get off on speed, or drink, or is it that kidnapping he gets off on, or a mix mash)  
44\. What was their biggest disappointment? ( again we all have at least one)

45\. What are the character's pastimes and hobbies? 

46\. What is the character's favorite: color, music, book, movie, TV show, food, ice cream flavor,drink, person, character (TV, book, movie...), game, place, subject, magazine, animal,

cereal, joke, music group...? ( this fills up a lot, some can be used others not so much.)

47\. Look at the list in #46. What are the character's least favorites? Dislikes?

48\. Write one sentence that describes this character.

49\. In this story what does the character want? Will he get it? how?

50\. In this story what is the character's biggest problem? How will it get worse? How will it be resolved?


End file.
